


Want to see a trick?

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ohno met Nino</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to see a trick?

Ohno leaned heavily on the counter by the register, a ballpoint pen in hand. Droopy eyes drifted lazily over the languid swirls of black ink on acidic pink napkin. The lull of a weekday afternoon rendered the TYPENET Cafe suffocatingly quiet, only the faint clicks of keys muffled by padded cubicle walls to fill the reticence.

The distinct ding of a digital bell sounded as the front doors opened and Ohno began to call out "Welcome," before even lifting his head.

"Aiba, what are we doing here?" a high voice asked incredulously. Ohno saw a small, darkhaired boy standing next to a bright and familiar face.

Aiba ignored the boy beside him and grinned at Ohno, who returned a proffered wave. "Oh-chan! Long time no see! I need to use your shower."

Ohno's attention was drawn to the way the shorter boy beside Aiba buried his face in his hand, tips of his ears going pink as they stuck out beneath a matte of short black hair. Ohno grinned at the way small fingers curved around a pointed chin and large, dark eyes gazed at Ohno with a long-suffering apology.

Realizing Aiba was now standing at the counter before him, Ohno was pulled out of his reverie. "Oh, yeah. Sure." he reached down beneath the counter and pulled out a set of keys, handing them over to his friend.

"Thank you~" Aiba beamed, taking the keys and trotting off to a door behind the counter and out of sight.

Ohno's gaze followed Aiba until the lanky blonde had passed his periphery before his attention returned to now solitary figure before the counter. The smaller boy was looking at the door where Aiba had disappeared with annoyance. His bright brown eyes then met Ohno's.

Some of the embarrassed flush still tinted the youth's cheeks. He was a good looking kid and had a nice smile which, as Ohno watched, curved into a more amused grin as he spied the shelves of manga lining the walls. "Coffee?" Ohno offered. The boy looked a bit hesitant, spying the pot behind Ohno. "It's free," he assured the boy.

He then hopped up to sit on the counter beside Ohno. "Sure, why not?"

Ohno turned and retrieved a paper cup, filling it with warm, dark liquid and placing it on the counter beside the boy.

"So...You know him?" a dark head jerked in the direction Aiba had wandered off in.

"Old friends," Ohno grinned. "You?"

"New friends," the boy smiled. "I'm Nino." he reached down and began to fish around in a pocket by his knee.

"Ohno," Ohno nodded before turning to replace the coffee pot on its stand. Coming back, he leaned on the counter and saw that Nino had pulled a deck of old, beaten cards from his pocket and was shuffling them deftly in his small, neat fingers.

Nino noticed Ohno watching him and turned slightly. "Want to see a trick?"

The smile on Ohno's face was broad and toothy as he stood up a little straighter. "Sure."


End file.
